My Human Pet
by Naoko2
Summary: SessRin, a little IK and KA. Youkai elite students receive a very special homework...study a human for 3 months! Obviously, Sess got the 7-9 years old female category...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha, but I own my crazy brain^_^The story is dedicated to duckknight, MageofDarkness and all my faithful readers. Please keep an open mind while you read, and enjoy!

Major pairing: Rin/Sess

Minor pairings: Kouga/Ayame, Inuyasha/Kagome

****

**My Human Pet**

**Chapter 1**

****

"The majority of the studies on the motivation (process which encourages human or an animal to work towards an end or to avoid a difficulty) related primarily to the biological impulses, in other words the states of tension due to the deprivation of elementary needs, like food and water. An organism which would be deprivate --"

A hand crashed on his book, hindering him to continue his reading.

-Oi, Sess, don't you find you do a *little* too much? You're already the best, shit, relax a little!! It's only 7h30am!!!

-It's today lesson, Kouga…Do I have to remind you that with the more and more frequent human's rebellions, it'll be very useful to be a crack in this subject?

-You wanna be a mediator between humans and youkais? Don't take me for a fool, you're already rolling on gold!!*Ahhh you make me sick. Do you have at least a sex life? Maybe a cute human chick will interest you? I sold one to Hiten last week, he was very satisfied.

-Still in this ridiculous business?

-Ridiculous? He, ho, let me remind you that I am the major supplier of humans in good condition for the petshops!! It's hard to go capture them in their pathetic village and bring them back without damaging them!! Listen, if I was in your place, I-

-…but you're not in my place. And you don't have my marks neither. Now, take out your hand, you're going to soil my book and I still have a lot of work.

-GO TAN YOURSELF ON THE HIGHWAY, YOU MILK JUG!! screamed furiously Kouga, before falling in very non elegant way, taking good care to put his walkman at the maximum to bother Sesshoumaru.

********************************

-Is it necessary that I do all the call, or everybody's here?

-Everybody's here 'cept Inu-koro, sir.

It had some sniggers there among the young youkais.

-He probably has again some problems with his slave!!

-Yura?

-Forgive me Kogetsu-sensei. His _human pet._

Kogetsu was the youngest professor of the university; he was the highest human reference to the country. Eccentric in his requirements, several found him too soft towards the subject he taught. Several times the course had degenerated into a passionate debate on the hot subjects of the hour; human treatment, egality between humans and youkai, marriages between them, and more recently, the rumours of an alliance of human rebels. Inevitably Kogetsu took for the human side, which attracted to him many troubles on behalf of furious parents.

-Just human would have been correct, Yura.

-You're too soft sir. InuYasha is a drip. If the human doesn't obey, then you must force it too.

-Hmmm…and if you put yourself in his place for a second? You would like to be forced?

-In his place? I'll never be in his place! I'm a youkai. And why do you care anyway they're just pets: they don't have a true consciousness.

It was the beginning of another debate: fortunately Inuyasha entered at this moment, a little out of breath.

-Scuse me sir…Kaede crumbled at the middle of the road…I had to transport her on my back to the veterinary.

-You're on time. We were beginning.

Several gripped their nose when InuYasha went towards his desk, a disgusted look on their face.

-Beeeehhh…Inuyasha!! Your reek so much of humans that one could believe that you're a hanyo!!

All the class bursted in laughter. To be a hanyo was the total disgrace; that threw all the family in shame; it was the ultimate insult. But InuYasha was frequently called like that, because of the permanent human odor stuck to his clothing. Though it was impossible: no hanyo would be allowed in this university of elite youkais.

-I'm NOT a hanyo!! growled Inuyasha, claws ready for the sankontessou.

-That's true, you're not. You're an Inu-korro.

-Shut up Kouga!!

-Can I interrupt you? Shall we begin? 

-'m sorry sir, said Inuyasha while sitting down.

-It's nothing. Open your book, please, page 456… Abi, read the first part please…

********************************

"…to summarize, human psychology is very fragile and complex. Questions?"

Kogetsu put down his chalk and turned around. Half of the class was sleeping.

Ryoakan raised his hand.

-Er..is it subject to exam, sensei?

-Hmm? This? No. But it'll be very useful for the session homework I give you today!!

Kogetsu has a little laugh which displeased everyboy. You know, the one that reveals the sadist side of the teacher?

-A session homework, sir?

-Perfectly right. 3 months, 40% of the final mark, a written and oral report and a presentation of the final product before Christmas. Here are the instructions.

Kogetsu distributed pre-identified sheets.

_Sciences Department_

_Class: Human Being 104_

_Session project_

_Objective: __to observe the physical and psychic characteristics of a human being, to acquire its trust and to develop one of its talents._

_Instructions:_

_1-Buy a human corresponding to the profile at the backside of the page._

_2-Oberve its psychic and physics characteristics during one month according to what we saw in class and write your observations in a log book. (40%)_

_3-Find an original method to obtain its trust and affection. (40%)_

_4-Develop one of its talents. (20%)_

_5. At the end of the session, you must do an oral presentation on point 2 with your human and proove you have suceeded in point 3 and 4._

_This experiment counts for: 40% of the final mark._

_Don't hesitate to contact me if you have any questions. Good luck!_

Confused, the students read the instructions. Soon the entire class became an immense cacophonous hubbub under the protests.

-Buy and accommodate a human which wouldn't be any use to me! Mister, it's a waste of money!!

-EHHH? 40% FOR THE TRUST AND AFFECTION??

-I don't have just that to do!!

-I'm gonna reek human!! My parents will go mad!!

-Mister you are crazy!! How this project could habe been accepted by the board of directors??

-I completely refuse to lower myself to _that!!_

-Calm down please!! Consider this as simple experiment!! This will help you to interiorize and note by your own eyes all that we learned. Don't forget that we need  humans in the society. Learning to communicate with them can only be a plus in your life. And since you have each one a different profile at the backside of your sheet, we will be able to cover all the age groups and their characteristics.

Frantically, several turned the page and checked which human type was assigned to him.

-AAAAaaaaaaaaah nooooooo!!! I have a teenager!!

-What do you complain about, you wimpy wolf? I have a 15 years old girl!!

-…what? A 10 years old boy? Just wait that my father learn about that ridiculous project!!

Stoic, Sesshoumaru turned the sheet.

_Sex: female_

_Age: 7 to 9 years old._

*******************

* Remember that english isn't my mother tongue. "Rolling on gold" is a directly french translated idiom which means "being very rich".

^_^Reviews please^_^New chapter will be available Friday, don't worry!!


	2. Chapter 2

**FAQ**

****

A) How old are they?

In this fic, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have approximately the same age…there's only a few months of difference between them. Unless a specific remark, all the youkai students of my fiction have about 20 years old.

B) Do Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru know they are brother?

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru don't know they are brothers…not yet! (grins)

C) How are you going to make A SessXRin romance if Rin is still a child?

Don't worry, faithful readers, I have already solved this problem^_^ It will be revealed in a couple of chapters, in fact it's one of the punchs…

D) Is Inuyasha a full demon or a hanyo in this fic?

That's ALSO one of the punchs…this matter will have a deep impact in the story. For now, let's just say that others youkais can't detect if he is a hanyo or not: he reeks human because he's always surrounded by them, but he looks like a full demon!! 

E) Does Kogetsu have only this little role of a teacher?

The answer is: no, of course!! Kogetsu (as always-_-) has a key role. But hey, we're only at chapter 1, so have a little patience…Ahhh when you'll know about all my punchs you're going to kill me for having making you wait so long…(runs for hide).

With that, I stop talking. Happy reading!^_^

**My Human Pet**

**Chapter2**

Sesshoumaru parked his luxury car and cut the contact, sighing. As soon as he would enter, Jaken would literally jump on him to take stock of the day and a planning of the next weeks, as the worthy steward he was. After that he will lock himself in his room for another long and dull session of study. Jaken would come to bring his supper, he would study again, and after he'll sleep.

Jaken was at his service since his birth, and it was the only person that Sesshoumaru supported enough to let it live in the same building as him. First tutor, then secretary and steward, odd-job man, he was the only one with which Sesshoumaru really trusted. Jaken was to him devoted body and heart, and this until he dies.

He sighed again. Better finish this quick.

He get out of his car and put his index on the fingerprints detector, which emitted a small "biip" before opening the door of the huge manor.

-Master Sesshoumaru! cried out Jaken while waddling to him, looking ridiculous in his penguin outfit (A/N: tuxedo. You didn't really believe he weared a penguin costume, did you?)

Sesshoumaru let himself fall on a chair while Jaken was being busy taking off his coat.

-Hard day, Master?

-Hard day indeed…An horrible session homework for the human course…said Sesshoumaru while hiding his eyes in his palm in a weariness gesture.

The advantage with Jaken was that he could act as he wanted without fearing that this might taint his image.

-What is it, if I could allow myself to ask the question?

-We're going to accommodate and study a 8-years-old human girl for 3 months…

Jaken choked. His face turned red and Sesshoumaru believed for a moment he was doing a heart attack.

-w…WHAT??? HOW??? It's still this new teacher's fault, isn't it??? Lower yourself to that!! I hope you have refused!!! It's completely unworthy of your row!! This damn scorpion, he is surely with the human rebels!!! And I-

-Come on, Jaken, don't be stupid…I count on you to prepare its room.

-ROOM? A simple place on the kitchen's tiling will be enough!!! These beasts don't deserve better!!

-You want me to get a zero for my experiment, Jaken? We're going to treat it with all the care in the world, food and room included. I'll go buy it tomorrow. The subject is closed. What are the news?

Jaken knew better than protesting, and after a sigh, regained his customary composure, clearing his throat before making his daily report.

-You have received the two-headed beast you have ordered…I put it in the stable…you have also received an invitation from the businessman Naraku to go at the reception given for the launching of his new medicament…I've accepted it, of course…

-WHAT? Oh, no!!! Jaken, not that!! Why must I go visit this weirdo?

Jaken stayed silent, a sorry look on his face.

-NO, no, don't tell me, let me guess. "I'm the son of InuTaisho and therefore called up to become one of the directing head of the country, without counting that I will inherit his financial empire and because of these facts must fulfil the responsabilities coming with it". Right?

Sesshoumaru got up abruptly and went upstairs, before locking himself in his room and collapse on his bed.

His life was so boring to no end.

****************************

Sesshoumaru ran one's eyes over the youth section of the Rouki petshop, well known for the quality and the good maintenance of the humans that it sold, but especially, for their beauty. Sesshoumaru did not want a ugly human: being himself, according to all female teenager magazines and in his own opinion, the most beautiful youkai in sight, it would have been a pity to ruin his image.

The glazed cages were especially designed to prevent human from being wounded in the interior. The ration of food and water was deposited in bowls screwed on the ground, and a small reserved space enabled them to do its needs and its toilet in a pretence of intimity. (A/N just imagine a high-tech prison cell and you will have the idea).

The seller moved forward to him.

-Sesshoumaru! What an honor you do to my humble establishment!! Can I help you? Are you looking for something in particular?

Sesshoumaru hardly looked at him.

-A healthy, cooperative and lively 7 to 9 years old human female.

-Yesyesyes…at once…we have plenty…look, there is already one, compartment 54. Very cute, don't you think so?

The little blond girl had two braids and weared a blue jumper. When she saw Sesshoumaru, her green eyes grew big of fear and she hided at the bottom of her cage.

Sesshoumaru had a small scornful sniff. It was surely not with this that he'll get a good mark for his lab.

The seller showed him several others, all pretty; russet-red, brown, much bolder ones which knocked in the pane but always retracted when Sesshoumaru knocked there too; the majority tried to flee, the others were completely amorphous. Some expressed some spirit, but without more. He liked none.

-Is this all?

The seller swallowed hard. He had showed his most beautiful merchandise. Franctically, he searched through his papers.

-Wait, yes…perhaps I have something that will please you and satisfy your criterions, if that doesn't bother you too much that it's a little damaged…

The seller leaded him in the "defective" section where human afflicted of an unspecified tare were gathered: that was going from a simple deaf person to a amputated one . Due to their conditions, they were less expensive.

-Here…compartiment 58…I've received it yesterday.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down in front of the cage. A small girl, thin and weak, wearing an old worn yukata, was playing with a little string. Her long black hair were free, exception made of a small ponytail on the side of her head. When he knocked in the pane, two large curious brown eyes looked at him with curiosity but without apparent fear.

-Why isn't it afraid? It's a retarded human or is it just stupid?

-(searching through his papers)…the inspectors called it a "traumatic experience"…They say it was caused by the shock of seeing his parents killed in front of her eyes.

-Does it has another default?

-Er, yes…it's mentioned that it's mute, but not since birth…the supplier wrote that it was screaming very well when it was captured, but that it locked itself in its silence since the incident.

-Open the cage.

-Yes sir.

The seller took his bunch of keys and opened the cage, taking the child before putting it in the arms of Sesshoumaru, which inspected thoroughly. With her many bruises and her swollen eye, it was easy to guess that she had been beaten, but she seemed in rather good condition nevertheless. Plus she was quiet and was letting him inspect her without too many fuss, except when Sesshoumaru had wanted to check her intimate parts, in what she violently corporally had protested by holding her yukata tended in front of her and kicking everywhere.

Sesshoumaru remembered that most of the pre-teens were very prudish.

-Is it clean?

-Yes, yes…just wait a second..(he readed its card) It's 8 years old, it's clean, it has beem vaccined for typhus, rage, lockjaw, smallpox, hepatite B, almost all vaccines…no operation.

Sesshoumaru was looking at the small girl, holding her at arm's length. Minus these small defaults, she was answering all his conditions: joyful, cute, cooperative and energetic. Moreover, if her traumatic experience and her silence weren't from birth, maybe he could cure her, which would be a immense plus for his experiment.

The only thought make him fantazise. He would have the best mark.

-But think about it…it's less expensive…

Sesshoumaru lifted up the girl.

-You want to come with me?

A big shiny smile answered him.

-So…?

-I take it.

-Perfect, perfect…hold it tight, I'll put a collar…

-This will not be necessary.

He needed to make her trust him as fast as he could.

-As you want, sir…please follow me to the cash-registrer…you will surely take a starter kit with that, no?

*************************************

I KNOW that the action is slow!! It will be still for some chapters. Think that it's to establish the atmosphear and to make you have the right picture of what occurs. I pass a huge amount of time to write and revise my chapters, and all that I can say to you it's that each word has its importance!!! That will enable us to have great action chapters without being slowed by details or explications, and most of all without that the explication seems to came out right from nowhere!!! 

Thanks to: duckknight, NewFan, Cookie6, Wakadori Ramen, EvilBunnies1, Cattico, MageofDarkness, Labyriana and Angel64^_^ Your reviews made me so happy and willing to continue! Next time I'll try to answer individually to each of you, but for this chapter I thought that a FAQ section would  be better, since you have approximately  all asked the same questions, what do you think?^_^

Please forgive me to post so late!! 

See you all in chapter3 (which will be ready Wednesday, if all is going well…Dam school it will kill me…)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **This chapter is horrible : short, little developed and not interesting…gomen…blame the hell I have for school…chapter 4 will be a lot better, I swear it^_^ Happy reading!

****

**My Human Pet**

**Chapter 3**

Sesshoumaru installed the young girl on the other seat of his two places car and put her the safety belt with a brief "do not move". 

And indeed she did not move even one finger during all the way, too absorbed by the landscape which ravelled by the pane, so different from the countryside to which she was accustomed. Sky-scrapers, concrete as far as the eye can see, the horns of the roadhogs, and the noise! So much noise that she covered her ears with her hands. 

Sesshoumaru had a small amused "hmmpf". At least she wasn't deaf…but she needed to take a bath.  Without thinking he grabbed the cellular integrated in the dashboard and composed his manor's number.

-Jaken? Prepare a warm bubble bath. I will arrive in ten minutes. Oh, and something nourishing, too.

************************

Sesshoumaru took the young girl in his arms and entered the manor. First, to make her take a bath. It was out of the question that he lets her walk on his rug, she, her odor and her heap of bacteria. And then he should disinfect her wounds suitably. 

The child opened large eyes by discovering the interior of his residence, and Sesshoumaru was not able to drive back a vague feeling of pride. There was something to be proud: all his house was decorated Louis XIV style, giving an incredible feeling of luxury. Multiply this impression by 36 rooms and you will have the image of humble residence of Inutaisho's son. 

Jaken appeared and looked at the human with a critical eye. This one, when she saw Jaken, clunged desperatly to Sesshoumaru, who smirked.

-I think you scare her, Jaken.

-Good! These things need to know who is the master.

-But NOT to make nightmares the first night. Come on, be nice for once. Is the bath ready?

-Yes Master. But you are not going to wash it, are you? said a very horrified Jaken.

-You want to do it?

Jaken had a burial look.

-Don't worry, I think it can do it by itself.

Sesshoumaru went upstairs to the now stricly reserved to the child bathroom,  and drop her in front of the enormous bath tub overflowed with foam. He pointed the tub.

-Wash yourself and notify us when you'll be done. Undertsand?

She made a bright smile. Sesshoumaru got out and came down join Jaken in the living room.

Soon both heard a joyful splish splash.

-So Jaken, what do you think of it?

-When I'll be over fatten and educate it, plus eradicate this horrible scent, you'll have the most adorable human pet in the entire town.

-You surprise me, Jaken…I was waiting for a long detailled list of its defects, you who wouldn't stop repeating me that humans are the rottenness of the planet.

-I try to see the positive side. This will make you an excellent publicity for pro-humans groups.

**************************

Sesshoumaru mentally tried to organize his schedule. First to make her eat, when she would get out of the bath; then to take her physical measurements and other data, then to put her to sleep. It would be already enough for the day. 

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. The young children, if his memory was good, needed a  family setting which encouraged them and loved them to blossom correctly.

-Jaken…what have you made for it to eat?

- Fruit puree and peanut butter sandwich, with milk. Excellent for the growth, said Jaken, very proud of him.

-Good. Make two other rations of that.

-Master want me to prepare some in advance?

-No. That's what we're going to eat too tonight. Oh, also, we're eating together.

-WHAAAAAAAAT?

******************************

She had an alarming appetite. It was like someone had deprivated her to eat since weeks. She swallowed sandwich over sandwich, making pass the whole with the help of puree and milk glass.

A bit terrorized, Jaken and Sesshoumaru looked at her, chewing their own sandwiches abstractedly.

-Ma…Master….it's going to cost a fortune in food…

-It must be a phase…In any case I hope so…

She finally stopped to eat, a sated look on the face, and turned to Jaken, the two thumbs up in the air, smiling ear to ear. Jaken emitted a small "ah-mmm" of pride. If he liked something above all, it was to be praised for his cooking.

************************ 

-Ok, listen. This is your room. If there's any problem, I'm in the room next to yours.

Jaken had really done good work. The room was rectangular and had an immense window on the East side. The ceiling and the top of the walls were painted pink, and bottom in equal rectangles of white and pink. A flowered wallpaper band separated both. The ground was covered with carpet of a butter color, and a twin bed have pride of place in the middle of the room, covered with a eiderdown representing tulips and hearts A chest of drawers, a night table and a small white melamine desk supplemented the whole.

Jaken had also bought some clothes and had left a yellow Hello Kitty pyjamas on the bed ( it was of the latest fashion, he said).

-Do you like?

She looked at the room, turning on herself and had an immense smile, hopping on the spot, eyes brilliant of joy. Without any warning, she threw herself on Sesshoumaru and hugged him with all her forces. 

Sesshoumaru was ill at ease. He was not accustomed to exuberant affection demonstrations, especially not one coming from a little human.

-Yea…look…if you want to please me, let me take your measures, said Sesshoumaru, trying without success to remove her from his leg.

He measured all: size of the arms, the legs, the body, the waist; her weight, her reflexes, noting each time the result in his book. She let him do whatever he wanted with a surprising docility.

Then he put her to bed and closed the light, before locking himself in his own room and  go back to his studies. But his head wasn't there* . He only thought of the "experiment". 

"It will be necessary to find it a name…otherwise it will be awkward to call it…and this appetite… it was surprising…but in a way not…surely it wasn't able to eat enough in the petshop… And then to find it a talent. Which talent? What does a 8 years old child can make? To braid baskets? To sew? No, not to sew, that is too complex….Maybe some simple food…If it could speak I could teach her a counting rhyme…I must check that out… Hmmm. But at least I'm doing well for the affection and the trust part…I believe."

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small smile. He was thinking again at the moment when she instinctively turned to him to "protect" her from Jaken. Maybe he should develop that….No, no. She had to feel secure in the house.

Really, this experiment was a dream. With a subject like this, there was no way he could fail. 

Sesshoumaru laid down, and for the first time since months, longed for tomorrow. Who knows what does life with his human pet will bring to him?

***********************************

* his head wasn't there: another french idiom. It means he was daydreaming.^_^

WARNING! HUMAN ALLIANCE IS GATHERING!!!

It's confirmed: Human Alliance truly exists, and its number is increasing day by day.

You want to be a member of the Human Alliance too? Nothing's more simple^_^ Copy the formulary below and send it to me by review or e-mail.

1) Name

2) Short physical description (max 3 lines)

3) Short character description (bold, timid, etc. max 3 lines).

4) Before joining the Alliance, you were: A) a human pet B) a free human

5) If you ansered "A" to question 4, give me some details: does your master treated you well? What youkai race was he? Were you in love with him?

6) In the Alliance, I want to be: (ex: general, nurse, warrior, spy, weapon specialist. Etc.)

7) Why do you want to join the Alliance? (max 2 lines)

Candidatures will be accepted until october 31st, date of release of chapter 4 ^_^ 1,2,3, write to me! Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

**My Human Pet**

**Chapter 4**

****

-Is it necessary that I do all the call, or everybody's here?

-Everybody's here 'cept Inu-

-…Yasha, thanks Kouga. He's really absent or just late?

- No sir, he's really absent, said Shippo.

Shippo was much younger than the rest of the class: he was an exceptionally gifted scholarship holder who had jumped four years of school. Unfortunately, his physical force did not compare to his intellectual power, and most of the time he was battered. His apprehensive nature helping, he tried usually to be forgotten.

-Ok, then…do you think you can bring him those papers? It's important for the experiment.

-No problems, sir.

Shippo was the neighbor of Inuyasha. It was a secret for nobody that they were also close friends.

-Talking of the experiment, how's everyone doing? said Kogetsu.

-Mister, it shows that you have never made this experiment! I thought I would die of shame when I was obligated to buy a bra for my human!!

-It's going to eat everything I have in my freezer!!

-Humans are so retarded!! And they stink, too!!!

Sesshoumaru smiled evilly internally. The more they would have misery, the more his own mark would be better. 

The flickering of msn messenger on the screen of his laptop drew his attention.

**Dark Angel (the_great_shinjo @ hotmail. com)**

_Oi Sess! Wanna drink some bubble tea after the course?_

Sesshoumaru ran a glance towards Shinjo, who made marvelously pretence that he was taking notes, then typed his answer.

**Sesshoumaru (this_sesshoumaru @ hotmail. com)**

_O.K._

******************************

-Perhaps I should break your nose. This way girls would stop from finding you handsome and I would recover my title of  fop #1, said Shinjo, inattentively sipping his peach flavour bubble tea.

Shinjo was the son of Ryukossei, the General of the Youkai Army, and the best friend of Sesshoumaru, as astonishing as that can appear at first sight. As much this one was pale and angelic, as much Shinjo was tanned and the very picture that one made of a tempting demon. Large, well built, with fine and aristocratic features, he had kept of his father cat-like pupils, hidden behind an immense fringe, and the taste of the scales, the proof being his red fetish jacket, covered with shining snake scales .His fluid white hair fell to the shoulders, except two thin black bands finishing behind his watery ears. Two tribal tatoos on his cheeks and eyes naturally paint with khôl supplemented the whole.

It was more their social status and their personalities which brought them closer. Both suffered from the crushing responsibility to have to replace their prestigious fathers one day and each one understood the heaviness to have to supervise his public behavior. They shared the same opinions, did their work together when it was possible, and knew each other like the bottom of their pockets. Enough to be able to insult themselves mutually without that the faulty one gets the hiding of his life, in any case. 

But that's where the resemblance stopped. Sesshoumaru was contained whereas Shinjo was social, fond of women and alcohol. He wore sober clothing: the other dressed like a gangster. The first was of a positive intelligence; the second laid out an unhealthy intelligence, and this especially towards humans. 

Sesshoumaru took his time to answer, munching with pleasure the gelatinous pearls.

-Some says that a damaged thing is more beautiful that a perfect one, you know…

Shinjo gave him a deadly glance. Sesshoumaru permitted himself the shadow of a smile. He had won.

-How's your father? asked Sesshoumaru, still savoring his victory. 

-It's hell, Sess, it's hell, said Shinjo while taking his eases on the bench of the crowded teashop whereas Sesshoumaru was as straight as a picket. If you knew… He is in full debate to make pass this law making it possible to kill at sight any human monk or miko too powerful, and that makes him insane…you've heard of it?

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking another sip of tea.

-Honestly, Sess, all this useless papers is a true loss of time…what they should make is to stop shilly-shally and crush the whole humanity like insects, said Shinjo, crushing his thumb on the table to illustrate his remark. That will not be a large loss, in any event…But let's talk about something else, this is boring. How's your pet, mister I'm-too-good-to-take-a-slave?

-Fine.

-Sess!! Give me details, for Heaven sake!!! Is it cute? How old is it? Does it have a crush on you?

-Shinjo, my human pet is a retarded one of 8 years old which didn't even have a name, so for being infatuated of me…

Incredulous, Shinjo looked at him, then bursted in laughter until he choked.

-HAHAHAHAHA!!!..a….a retarded one? HAHAHAHAHA!!! You're gonna support this for 3 months? HAHAHAHAHAH!!! MY RIBS HURT!!!!...hahahah…haaa. Maybe you should do like me  and exchange your paper with somebody else instead of enduring this.

-Explain.

-Well you see, Gatenmaru wanted a 20 years old woman, and I wanted to try a 13 years old girl, so we exchanged our papers…I had what he wanted and vice-versa.

-Do we have the right to do this?

-Like I care!! The important thing is to study the human, I really don't see why he had make personalized papers…

Sesshoumaru shrugged. 

-More Sess, you should see the small jewel that I've found…small, with dark blonde hair, even eyes, as pale as you and a gothic punk style….it screamed so much when it saw that I was going to buy it. A true fury! Never considering such a tigress... I will have an insane pleasure to break its spirit, said Shinjo, a shivering smile of anticipated pleasure on the lips.

-…and you'll have a big fat zero for your work.

-You're wrong. I though, you see, that I could make it fall madly in love with me, so all this shit of points for the affection is settled. It will do all that I want, you will see.What will you do with your human when the experiment will be over?

Sesshoumaru shrugged again. He had almost finished his tea.

- Give her to a pro-human center, I suppose...

-Pff…you can't take a clear decision like everybody for one time?

-Clear decision?

-Yea. For the humans, against the humans. You keep it or you kill it.

-I'm neutral, Shinjo.

-Well that's it, you're always neutral.One day you'll be forced to take a decision, my poor Sess.

-And you're for…?

-Don't ask stupid questions please. As soon as this stupid experiment is over, I'll kill it.

A resounding " KITSUNE BI! " followed by a heavy" CRASHHH!!! " cutted the conversation. By the window, one could see Shippo passing a bad moment to the hands of Ôgami, the only other fox youkai of the school and the appointed torturer of Shippo. It was a true injustice, when it is known that the magic power of Shippo, compared with the one of Ôgami, amounts to comparing a midge with an elephant. 

-Oi that's true…Ôgami is free to do whatever he wants since Inuyasha isn't there to protect Shippo today, observed Shinjo.

-Inuyasha like to frequent the weaklings, anyway…it shows only at the number of humans that he have.

-Well said, Sess…You've already drank all you tea? Oh well, I'm gonna finish mine, said Shinjo before swallowing it in one shot.

A simpering feminine voice talked.

-Tsss, Shinjooo…you should learn to take your time, you know.

Shinjo and Sesshoumaru turned their heads. In her provocant dress and her extreme make-up was Kagura, the girl of the businessman Naraku and the famous bitch, in terms of "manizer". As soon as she had finished and used a conquest well, she literally threw it away. Sesshoumaru hated her. Here she was, turning around him and his friend like a falcon above its prey, and Sesshoumaru had the impression that she was consider the for and the against in connection with which one of the two she would take for husband.

-Don't worry, sweetheart, I know to take my time for things that matters…said Shijo with a wink full of implication. Come so I could wheedle you a little.

-Onnn, Shinjooo…she said with a false prudish look, agitating her fan in front of her face.

 BIP-BILLI-BIP

-Excuse me for an instant…

Sesshoumaru got up and walked to the nearest window, before answering to his cellular.

-What is it?.

-Master!...-…---….

Jaken's voice was buried under a continuous piercing high scream.

-What? What's going on!!! Jaken talk louder I can't hear you!!!

-I SAID: THE HUMAN IS MAD!!!!

******************************************

Hahaha….cliff, cliff. ^_^

Bubble tea truly exist, I don't create anything! If you haven't tried it yet, run to your chinese quarter. It's really worth a try^_^

Do you like Shinjo so far? I hope so, for he is important…@_@ A lot of new characters in this chapter, I know. If I have enough request, I shall put Shinjo fanart on the web.

Thanks to: Pori-Pori, John Surber, Why?What?Shutup, Magi_K, D.M.S , Silver Magiccraft, Cookie6, Prettylittleowl, Fantasy Cat, Wakadori Ramen (I want the piccie!! Please!!), and Mage (I'm curious…why do you like Kogetsu so much???)^_^

All of you who had sent their requests are now part of the Alliance^_^ It's going to take a lot of time before you appear, especially the free human, but don't worry you're in.:D 

See you all for chap 5 next week! Until then, write to me!!^_^    


	5. Chapitre 5

**My Human Pet**

**Chapter 5**

****

Sesshoumaru bursted in the manor, not even taking the time to take off his coat. In his unbridled race to come back as quickly as possible, he had burned two traffic lights, sounded the horn to an incalculable number of cars and walked out on Shinjo, who was anyway too busy with Kagura's generous breasts.

As soon as he saw Sesshoumaru, Jaken pointed the living room, before putting back his hands on his ears. 

-I LOCKED IT UP IN THE LIVING ROOM, MASTER! SHE WAS TRYING TO ESCAPE!!!

On the other side of the glazed double doors, one saw and heared the young girl destroying all that fell under her hand, while howling with full lungs a high-pitched and shrill cry. The sound was almost painful for the hypersensitive ears of both youkais.

Sesshoumaru entered at a quick pace and abruptly seized her at the waist, before turning her towards him. When she saw him, it was worse; her cry redoubled of force. 

-CALM DOWN!!!

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH!!!

-CALM DOWN NOW!!!

But she didn't. She began to struggle, kicking and hitting blindly, still howling, trying to escape.

Sesshoumaru couldn't support it anymore. He had a terrible headache by means of hearing her, and his patience had limits. He put his right hand on her mouth and immobilized as well as possible with the other arm. In a despaired effort, she bit it and him and gave him a heavy blow between the legs. 

-AAAAAAAAAAHH! YOU LITTLE…!!

Under the shock, he released her. She ran towards the exit, to be blocked by Jaken. When she wanted to rush towards the back door, Sesshoumaru fastened and immobilized her on the floor, a hand in the middle of the back. She was still shouting.

-JAKEN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!

-NOTHING, SIR, I SWEAR IT!! I JUST INSTALLED HER IN FRONT OF THE TELEVISION TO KEEP HER QUIET!!!

The television. Sesshoumaru turned his head to the luminous screen, opened to the News Channel. In close-up, one can see Kouga and his wolves in a report on his flourishing business of "caring" human hunters.

[On Screen]

"Tell us, M. Kouga, how do you proceed?"

"We make extended researches on the healthy villages and their practices, and then we attack in the night carefully. The human ones are thus captured before they could even react, which avoids many useless and expensive wounds. We capture them one by one and select the best elements so that you can have  the cream of the cream."

In the background, one could see a terrified human group held in respect by a circle of threatening wolves.

"And what do you do if they rebel?"

"Haha! What do you think! I give one in example, and usually the rest of them understand quickly. This way we minimise the losses."

Close up on a poor victim devoured alive and howling to death in front of the other prisonners reduced to powerlessness.

"You recently made huge and pretty catches! What is your secret?"

"I have my sources, madam! Believe me, nobody is better informed than me."

"A last statement M.Kouga?"

"Yes! With the Wolf Pack, you have the best human for the lowest price! We also take the special requests!.."

This was followed by several publicities on the Wolf Pack, their central shop and branchs, their price-list, and a toothpaste shining smile of Kouga.

[End of television]

 Sesshoumaru understood immediately. As in a movie, he could clearly imagine his small human awake in start one night, encircled by the foaming and growling animals, and attend, powerless, to the murder of her parents, traumatized forever by the events, the wolves and the carnivorous smile of Kouga. 

To re-examine these things whereas she undoubtedly wished to forget had had to be an enough powerful shock to make her leave her second state that her psyché had adopted to protect itself. And there she was again, plunged in an unknown universe, facing two foreigners that she could without effort associate to Kouga. 

Not surprising now that she was afraid, howling and trying to run away.

Without thinking, he hugged the little girl, talking in his low and serious voice, looking right into her eyes.

-Listen. You've got nothing to fear now. I'm with you.

In front of him, two big brown eyes filled with tears. Doubt, fear, tireness. Those of a hounded animal.

Sesshoumaru put the head of the human on his heart, stroking her hair the same way he would have stroked a kitten. Finally she bursted in noisy sobs, murmuring inarticulate syllables. 

-I…a…ma…..mama…mam…mama….

-Shhh…it's ok now. Everything's gonna be ok.

Sesshoumaru's heart. Against her ear, his beating was strong, regular…reassuring.

Breaked of tiredness and of emotions, she fell asleep.

-Jaken?

-Y..yes milord? said a very scared Jaken, waiting for a severe reprimand.

-Good joob. It isn't mute nor traumatized anymore.

With that, he went upstairs, the child in his arms. Jaken was choking of joy. In nearly 20 years of service, it was the first time his master was congratulating him.

****************************

After having laid down the young girl, Sesshoumaru withdrawned in his library, his favorite place to ponder. The immense and quiet room papered of books brought peace and helped the meditation. Beside him, Jaken was pourring tea in a small cup for him.

-I must admit, master, that your mastery of the situation was impressive. You have perfectly imitated a real concern for its state.

-You may leave Jaken.

-Yes master.

After Jaken was gone, Sesshoumaru lost his unimpressionable mask and his rigorous bearing, letting escape a deep sigh. He was weary.

Without knowing why, Sesshoumaru felt a wave of dislike towards Kouga and his methods of capture. And yet, he knew that Kouga was a famous professional for the little amount of  blood that he poured with each attack; he was a " clean " and, according to the press, almost soft merchant towards his cattle. 

And then, there was also his reaction shortly before. As opposed to what Jaken thought, he hadn't mimed or calculated anything, nor envisaged in his behavior, even not an idea coming from one of his many handbooks on the humans. The response to the distress of the girl had been instinctive….natural. He had really wanted to reassure her and protect her. Her large brown eyes…the trust the he had read in these before she fainted…

Sesshoumaru tightened the fists. What was he thinking? It was an experiment. As soon as it would be over, he would give her to a pro-human center. 

He must not develop feelings for her.

*****************************************

Sesshoumaru opened slowly the door, looking at if she were awaked. She had sat on her bed, fixing the window with a absent look. At this moment, she seemed so old that although her smallness one could have sworn she was at least fifteen years old. 

Sesshoumaru entered and sat on the edge of her bed, looking in the same direction as her. After one moment, he spoke: 

-It's a window. Probably the first one you ever see, am I right?

She nodded.

-Do you remember something? Your age, for example?

Sesshoumaru had just consulted its notes. Sometimes, a temporary amnesia followed a violent shock. He could check with this data.

No answer.

-Aren't you 8 years old?

She looked at her fingers, frightened, trying to count above. A light panic was painting on her face. 

To tell the truth he wondered rather if she could count. In front of him, the girl posted a disturbed, almost desperate look. 

-It's not grave if you don't remember now. It will return, without a doubt…maybe your name?

She frowned in a evident sign of effort.

-…Rin.

-Rin? Good. Listen Rin, we're going to be together for a little while…I'll explain you the details later…if there is anything you don't hesitate and tell me about it, ok? I'm Sesshoumaru.

-Châchomaru?

-No!! Ses-shou-ma-ru. Come on, repeat after me.

- Shiiiishooomaruuu.

-A lot better. One more time, you can do it…

***********************************************

Ahhh…Chapter 5 is done!!!! (crumbles on her desk of tiredness). And you know the best part? We're still at the very beginning of the story!! @_@ This fic will be abnormally long…

I'm glad you like Shinjo.I shall put fanart of him soon^_^

--Reviews Responses—

Ponifra: You're in now! Welcome in the Human Alliance!!^_^

Inugirl0621: You're in too! Welcome in the Human Alliance!!^_^And thank you to have reviewed practically each chapter of all my fics!!!@_@...I was astonished….

Duckknight: I hope you enjoyed the chapter…even if I'm not so great for this type of fluff-_-. I'm glad the OC win your favor…because there's a lot more to come!! x_X 

Liz Q: Bubble Tea is a experience, yea^_^ Pocky and gummies too!! (protect her goodies like a treasure)=) And Rin's gonna love chocolate cake!!! (dance in her kitchen….ooo honey, oo sugar sugar…you are my happineeeeeesss!!!) Ahm, enough of these retro songs.^_^Glad you liked the chapter. You're in now. Welcome in the Human Alliance!^_^

Mage: I'm particulary glad that YOU like Shinjo, because you're stuck with him , no matter you want it or not…^_^ And now, with the new developments, he can't call Rin a retarded anymore! Anyway, for the Kagura-bashing club…(thinks) that's true in fact! (points you) YOU'RE THE STARTER OF IT!!! (giggles)…but hey…just to make her pay to be matched with Sess in some fics…there die Kagura!!!! (unfortunately not soon…cuz life's like this and for the good of the story, she need to live)T_T. Take care of you! Hope you liked the chappie!

Thanks also to: LadyRaebef, anonymousey226273, marnika and Cookie6.^_^

See you all in next chapter!! Ja! 


	6. Chapter 6

To my friends, to my fans, school is over! That means we enter a cycle of one chapter of any fic per two or three days, until they are all over…^_^ I'm really sorry to have make you wait this long. My fingers are burning to write again!!

**My Human Pet**

**Chapter 6 **

****

Shippo climbed the stairs that leaded to Inuyasha's house, papers he has to give him in hand. Before knocking at his door, he took out of his coat a small mirror and inspected his swollen and bruised face. His left eye was particularly in a bad state, and even all the make-up wasn't able to cover properly all the damage.

Shippo sighed. Inuyasha was going to be furious.

Resigned, he was about to knock at the door when this one opened suddenly, making place to a crazy eyed psycho Inuyasha which took Shippo by the throat and barked in his face:

-I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU I WON'T SELL HER TO YOU, YOU WIMPY AND DISGUSTING WOLF, SO…oh my God!!! Shippo!!!

The hand opened and Shippo crashed on the floor with a deaf "thump" before massaging his pained neck.

-Inuyasha…are you sick to receive people like this?

-Truly Shippo I'm sorry…it's the fault of this stupid Kouga…ah shit do you forgive me?

Shippo gave a surprised look at Inuyasha.

-Since when do you ask for forgiveness?

Inuyasha blinked.

-What?

This time Shippo was really worried.

-HELLO, EARTH'S CALLING INUYASHA!! You're sure you're ok?

-Ya, well..to tell the truth not.

He scratched his head, looking confused and lost.

-I mean…I've not slept enough.

-And what more?..A simple lack of sleep has prevented you to come to school?

-Oh well…ah fuck, better tell you, it's her that drives me mad. I can't let her alone otherwise she decides to break everything in my house. And the asshole just add to it-

-Wow, calm down. Who, "her"? The asshole, it's Kouga? What's the matter now?

At this very moment a loud sound of broken glass came from the kitchen, followed by a high pitched "PERVERT! PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ELSEWHERE!!!"

Inuyasha had a fatalist and resigned look, the one saying "I knew it".

-Can I have explanations?

While letting Shippo enters, Inuyasha began to resume his problem.

-The experiment, Shippo.

-Ya that's why I'm here…

But Inuyasha wasn't listening.

-…even if he's getting on my nerves he's still the one that make the best prices, so I went to his shop to buy my human pet…But the silly wasn't there, so Hakkaku sold me this fury—who was adorable when I bought her.

-She's not anymore?

-Worse. She's a monster. She's treating me like shit and I must always keep an eye on Miroku to prevent him from groping her, otherwise she's making a crisis.

Like to confirm what he just has said, another "KEEP YOUR PAWS DOWN!!", followed by a second  "paklank!!" from broken dishes was heard.

-You see, can't let her alone…The first day my house was a devastated field.

Shippo looked at the living room. An indescribable mess was ruling the room, like someone had made his best to put it to his worse state possible.

-A-hun…and Kouga in that?

-That's it, go figure, supposedly M.Kouga was reserving himself the girl for his own pleasure, therefore Hakkaku had not the right to sold her to me—so he want to recuperate her. I really don't know why, truly this girl is crazy.

-You don't want to tie her, or just exchange her if she's so horrible?

-Bah, I know but I can't. You'll soon understand why.

Shippo gave another look at Inuyasha. This one was looking so sad and lost that it was pitiful. He wouldn't have noticed even if he had come in covered with blood.

Shippo sighed again.

-Aaaah, Inu…I really wonder what your father, whoever he is, was thinking when he ordered that you have to grow up only with humans around you. Look at you, you're too soft with them now.

-Hmm-mm. Maybe…There she is, you'll understand.

Shippo entered the kitchen and what he saw make him gasp in surprise.

-My God!! She looks like Kikyo!!

******************************

Sesshoumaru was looking at his phone with a pensive face. Click, unclick. Take it, put it back. A quick look at his clock informed him that it was 3 am, which means 5 hours of insomnia in total for today.

"That's stupid" he grumbled. "I don't have to justify myself!!"

Decided, he took the handset and composed Shinjo's number.

"Heeellooooo?" said a very sleepy voice.

-Shinjo? It's me, said Sesshoumaru with this intonation in the "me" that let no doubt on his identity.

-Aah, Sess? Como va? It's not in your habits to be still awake at this hour…or do you have finally decided to live like someone of your age?

-Spare me the sarcasm, would you?

At the lightly annoyed tone of Sesshoumaru, Shinjo understood that this was important. Enough in any case to prevent Sesshoumaru, the youkai regulated like a machine, to sleep.

-That's ok I'm listening. What's the matter?

-…

-Sess? You must tell me if you want me to understand.

-…it's because…I don't know how to say it.

- Holy shit! That's the first time I hear you say that you don't know!!

- No I mean I know how to…but…

-…but? Listen Sess it's 3 in the morning, I'm tired, everyone is sleeping in this goddamn city 'cept you. If you have called me surely it's because you thought that I can understand, so would you please put your "I'm perfect" mask aside for two seconds and spit the matter otherwise I put the telephone down.

-It's because…that make me feel funny.

-Funny? What? Who?

-The experiment.

-Ahh. We're touching the goal now. What's with your experiment?

-Bah, erm…(he coughed)…it's affecting me.

-Affecting? You have a crush on the young chibi now? You're a pretty twisted mind, you know?

-Shinjo, bloody hell!! Not in that way!!

-Which way then? You're giving me soooo much details…

Exasperated, Sesshoumaru exploded.

-In the way that it's moving me, imbecile!!! Can you explain me why I want to protect it and I have the impression that I'm attaching myself to it too fast and without any reason??

At these words, Shinjo burst out laughter.

-That's why you were hesitating to talk to me? You were afraid I would make a fool of you because you admit that you care for your pet? That's the best one I've ever heard!!

Sesshoumaru frowned. Was Shino making fun of him or not? _Of course it was a shame to admit that you care for your pet._

-Listen, Sess…it's the first time you have a pet, right?

-Right.

-Everybody care for their first pet, Sess, even the most unfeeling youkais. And I'm ready to bet that yours is cute to no end, especially with its poor defenceless girl act. Think of it, Sess: it's pitiful and you're suddenly responsible for its well being. Normal that you feel concerned.

-Yeah but…

-There, it's like in the handbook—the humans with their domestic pet, you know? You care quickly for those little beasts, believe me. There's nothing to feel ashamed

-You're surprising me a little.

-I swear it. It's YOUR thing; you're becoming its entire universe. You can make whatever you feel with! After all, in our case, we buy human pets to take care of them, right? Not to do the laundry or the dirty stuff or nothing—you have bought it for _you_, Sess. You care about your possessions, don't you?

-Yes of course.

-That's it! You've understood!! Not only it distracts you, but you can confide it whatever you want if you decide that it don't left your house alive, see? Think of it, Sess, maybe it'll do good for you. Even if it don't have the age to understand what you say, it's very liberating, believe me.

-You talk by experience?

-Always analytical, as usual…Go sleep now otherwise you'll become all unsettled tomorrow. Ciao, Sess.

-Ciao.

Sesshoumaru fixed his eyes on the handset a brief moment before putting it down. Did he talked by experience? He had avoided the question.

And even if he must admit to himself that what Shinjo said had reassured him—he doesn't suffer from any strange mental trouble—something definitely felt wrong.

***************************

Yahou! End of chapter 6! I like it and I've written it pretty fast…proof of my will to write it^_^

**Advice: those who are in the ****Alliance****, please notice that if I don't see a review of you soon in my inbox I'll retrieve you from the project. That's equal trade^_^**

**Those who want to be in and just discovered the story**, (like Taiki) due to my previous statement I accept new warriors^_^ Just fill the formula in chapter 3 and send it to me by e-mail or by review^-^

-Review responses-

Twilight Kitty: shhh!! Can't tell now!!! But don't worry, it's really a romance between Sess and Rin, soooo….all will be explained in chapter 10 or so. Patience!;)

Lady Raebef: definitely not. Don't forget that I'm a hardcore SessXRin in terms of LOVERS fan. Gimme time, it's worth it I promise^_^

Porifra: sorry for the misspelling in the previous chap!!T_T Hope this chapter will have help you figure the fact that Sess attached himself quickly to Rin…he's not as cold as in the manga (read : I kill everything in my way) but he don't give his place either…just wait, please. ^_^

Mage: glad you like the previous chapter!!! Anyway, this one is more a long dialogue-_- But I like it this way…long descriptive paragraph can become boring sometimes…about Shinjo and Kagura's breasts: I'm sorryT_T It's just in his character…don't worry he'll be all yours soon. Yea, next chapter, you're in!! (dance all around) I'll put the fanart soon^_^

New Fan: experiments will have a little problem soon…anyway, it's not what you expect^_^ I can't answer fully to your questions, but just trust me when I say that all will be clear soon.^_^

Cattico: Capturing humans, although it could be a very interesting topic to develop, won't play a big part in the story…I must choose the things I talk about otherwise it'll be too long…only thing I can tell you it's that soon the story will take a whole different turn. ^_^

Thanks also to: Anhimals, Inugirl0621, evilsqueede, Cookie 6, MintlovesSR, Liz Q, dawnsama, bluelily07 and Taiki.

See you next chap! Ja! ^_^ 

   


	7. Chapter 7

Don't tell me, I know, I'm unforgivable for not have respected my time in new updates…there are many reasons to explain this, believe me. But at last, here's chapter 7. Happy reading! ^_^

**My Human Pet**

**Chapter 7**

It was impossible. Not her. She was only fourteen, she didn't deserve this.

Several times Jade pinched her arm, again and again,  damping her cries of pain, in a vain desire to believe that the three walls of steel  which surrounded her, that this latticed and electrified door, that this exiguous and cold place which was hardly large enough for a child weren't reality. That she dreamed, that all this was only an horrible nightmare, a dirty trick…

She felt tears go up to her eyes and drove them out in a raging move, while forcing herself to breathe slowly and deeply. On the left, just there, there was a camera, with its large glassy eye which fixed her all the time. She would not give it the pleasure of seeing her crying.

Jade collected her knees under her chin. Luckily, she was enough small to be able to move with enough ease in this tiny cage. The nose hidden in her torn trousers, she tried to make the vacuum in her spirit. To think of happy things, like…like Michael, her secret love, with his smile able to dissolve the rocks. Like her friends, Daemon, Phoenix, Rai. Like her mother, her big panda plushie, her room. In fact everything except the last days.

Just not remember when he entered the shop, the eye more sharpened that one of a vulture, passing an unhealthy glance over all of them.

Just not remember the other girls quivering of fear and flattening themselves on the bottom of the cage in a desesperate attempt to disappear and escape him.

Just not remember hearing his pace stop in front of her box, his eyes fixing her with instance while madness was taking over her sanity.

Just not remember that she had been bought by Shinjo, that she was going to be tortured during three months and never go out of here alive.

***************************************

Shippo was fixing his eyes on the ceiling, unable to sleep. Still and still, he tried to find a meaning to the last events. To gather the little he knew about Inuyasha and to make of it a coherent puzzle. 

He massed his temples and started again. Firt of all, Inuyasha when he first met him, when he was sixteen years old, what he had learned while observing and by listening to the rumours, what he had noted with his own eyes, what he had understood while becoming his friend.

Inuyasha lived in dream house. Not enough sumptuous to make of him a rich person, but enough smart to classify him in the high society. Nobody never saw nor known who was his father, but this one sent to him each month an important cheque with the conditions to fill to continue to receive this money.

It was always odd conditions, with the eternal one of living surrounded by humans, of having always at least one close to him. Inuyasha had always made the minimum to meet this condition, to Shippo's knowledge he only kept one or two of them at the same time.

And for his mother, Inuyasha claimed that he didn't remembered her.

Shippo concentrated on the first times where he had met Inuyasha, when this one was sixteen years old. At that time he was even more lout that today and had an enormous misery to accept his new human pet, Miroku. However Miroku was of an exemplary affability and kindness and got on perfectly with Kaede, the other human pet of Inuyasha. After a few months Inuyasha adjusted himself, but for a long time Shippo wondered where was the problem.

Intrigued, he had finally asked the neighbors who had  contemptuously answered something about a priestess and the love Inuyasha had for her. He had not been able to know some more, the majority of people considering the story commonplace and were not very inclined to discuss of it with him. 

Decided to discover the bottom of the story, Shippo had gone to the public library and had peeled each newspaper page by page. His patience had borne fruit, for he had been able to rebuild mainly what had arrived, and had supplemented the whole a few years later a day when Inuyasha confided to him.

For a long time, the only slave of Inuyasha had been Kaedé. At 10 years old, he had received a note of his anonymous father intimating him to buy a new slave, male or female, preferably young. At the petshop, Inuyasha immediately fell for Kikyô, a beautiful fifteen year old priestess.

"You should have seen her, Shippo. She was so beautiful and serene…at her sides I felt so well!! She was an angel…" Inuyasha had told him while giving him a picture of Kikyo.

Obviously, Inuyasha had grown, and his natural affection for his pretty human had slowly moulted in a teenager love. So well that at fifteen years old, it wasn't a secret for anybody that Inuyasha was madly in love with his human pet.The whole had made scandal, and had caused violent debates on the effects to let live human pet  of opposed sex with younger youkai for such a long time. 

"But I wasn't giving a damn about it, Shippo, not a damn at all!! I loved her so much that I would have done everything for her…everything."

The scandal had been cut short. An evening, Kikyô flew after having stolen Inuyasha, and in front of her refusal to surrender, the police force had been obliged to kill her. Inuyasha couldn't have done anything. Sifted of balls, Kikyô would had die on these last words: "freedom to humans!!".

"I was screaming to them to put down their guns, Shippo, they weren't listening, I had two youkais who were preventing me to run to her…Kikyo, a theft? Kikyo, a rebel? I don't believe a word of it. Kikyo was pacific and soft…Kikyo was…"

The voice of Inuyasha had broken. Little after he received a letter telling him to buy another human, this time of the same age of him and obligatory male.

"If you have known, Shippo, how much I wanted to throw this letter in the garbage!..But I needed the money, and so I bought Miroku. But I hated him even so, for each time I was seeing him I remebered that it was because Kikyo was dead that he was here…eventually with time it was okay, though. Miroku is really nice, I won't exchange him for anything else in the world."

The conversation ended there. Shippo closed his eyes, and asked again for the hundredth time why the cruel destiny sent a double of his late beloved to Inuyasha. He did not need for that.

Shippo sighed. Was this really the destiny? Without knowing why, Shippo had the dark impression that someone  held the future's wires in his hands, and that very soon all would become chaos.

*********************************************

 Sat on the edge of her bed, Sesshoumaru was contemplating Rin. Her light and trustful features were gently moving in her sleep and he wasn't able to prevent himself from being disturbed. Humans, he had seen full of them; in his books, in his school's courses, in the streets, at the people's houses he was obligated to visit. Beautiful, ugly, small, large, stupid and intelligent ones. He had seen cruel, attentive, satisfied, demanding and negligent Masters. Humans who were half dead, others breathing the life; some resigned to their fate, others fully satisfied, but never, never a human like Rin.

Rin was fragile. Rin was pure. There was no way she could survive in this crazy world. This he he had knew at the first sight. She needed somebody to protect her from everything.

And he found this role of protector a little bit too attractive for his own taste.

Maybe it was like Shinjo had said? A simple effect from the fact that she was his first human pet? That he never get his hands dirty killing one? After having left Shinjo, he had pondered longly. He had questionned himself.

His unreadable face in the mirror had only revealed one thing: it wasn't _only that. There was something else to explain his new weakness. What? He didn't know exactly yet, but now he had two choices: either trying to counter this new protective urge, either letting it grow._

Counter wouldn't do any effect, that he knew. He was already affected, anyway. But letting it grow?...The thought frightened him. Who knows where this could lead him? The worse would be if she become essential to his happiness and that he wouldn't be able to get rid of her in the end. What a shame…

Giving up a little more, Sesshoumaru lied down next to her and touched with the ends of his claws her baby skin, taking care not to wake her up. During long minutes he just stayed like this, not knowing what to do.

Then, without warning, Rin rolled to him and huddled against his chest, a small sight of contentment coming from her lips. Sesshoumaru was stunned. A part of him wanted to push her back while the other wanted to huddle her too.

Exhausted, he fell asleep.

******************************************

When Rin opened her eyes, she found herself nose to nose with Sesshoumaru which was sleeping. She tried to move but the right arm of Sesshoumaru blocked her. When she tested once again, he growled in his sleep and attracted her closer to him. 

Rin smiled and that was at this moment that Sesshoumaru's eyes opened. He seemed confused for a moment, lifted up his right arm and looked at it like he didn't want to believe it. Then he sighed and looked at her in an unreadable way.

"Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama. Did you sleep well?" she whispered, the smile still going ear to ear.

He was shaked by a little "hmmpf", shared between laugh and resignation.

"Ohayo, Rin. No, not very well."

"Me, yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. You were there."

Sesshoumaru frowned an instant, then his lips curved in a tiny smile. He opened his mouth to talk,  hesitated, took a deep breath to give him courage then finally said:

"Rin, we're going to play a game".

Rin nodded, happy. She liked to play.

"When I'm not going to be alone with you, I will act diffrently. I will be more cold, I'll look like I didn't care about you, but it wouldn't be true, ok?"

Rin looked at him, puzzled. What a strange game. But the almost anguished face in front of her convinced her to nod.

"Ok. And when we're going to be alone?"

"I will not be like that."

Rin's smile was so sincere after that sentence that Sesshoumaru felt sick.

"But there's one thing: you must not tell anybody about this, ok? Really nobody."

Rin nodded vigorously and Sesshoumaru felt an enormous height leave his shoulders.

After all, if nobody was aware of this, it shouldn't be that bad…

****************************************

End of chapter 7. It was worth the wait, don't you think so? I find that we advance greatly in the story…and the chapter is long too!! (laughs). The end of if reflect well my current opinion on how Sess interact with Rin: after all why couldn't he act softly when they're alone? It's one of my ideas, I think it works well…Jade too had an enormous role…poor her it would't be easy. You can already seen the huge difference in the way she's treated compared to Rin…

Thanks to: Silent Sage, porifra, Liz Q, Cookie 6, Cattico, MintlovesSR, Kagome, John Surber, Mage, anhimals, dawsama, New Fan, A.Cronin and evil squeegee.

Most of you liked Shinjo and Sess conversation and the fluffyness between Sess and Rin (laugh at the idea of how you all are going to react at this chapter…yea fluffy fluffy!!! A note on this. Fluffy means for me "nice cute moments", nothing else). Alliance will show up near the 15 chapter if all goes well. 

All of you, thank you and see you all next chapter! Ja!


End file.
